Year of Evil Chapter 9 Retreat
by Nocturnis
Summary: Well its been a long time but I finally have time and resources to finish the year of evil epic I started years ago. I would like to thank my loyal readers. I would also to acknowledge certain critics who have judged my work solely based on their opinions on my character matchings. I regret that you don't enjoy the pairings but refuse to apologize for them.


Ranma 1/2

Year of Evil Chapter 9

Retreat

Soun couldn't believe what he was seeing, his home his dojo had been taken from him. Demons had come into his life and had taken everything from him. His home, his dojo, his daughters, their friends, his honer everything. Ever since Akuma came into their lives they had suffered nothing but misery.

**"We can't stay here. I need some place indoors to cast a glamour so we can hide from them. We can't do that out here." **Akuma told everyone.

"No I won't let them take anymore from us." Soun said slamming his foot to the ground, "I won't let his kind take anything else from us," Akuma looked at Soun and just shrugged.

**"If you think you can take on a four thousand year old pain demon be my guest, for those of you who actually want to live we need to find a roof and walls stat," **Soun watched as they all seemed to go to Akuma

"But he..."

"He knows our enemy and how she thinks," Akane said to her father gently. "Dad we need to to get Kasumi to safety then we can plan an assault," Soun looked at his daughter how fast she seemed to grow up. He looked at Akuma with an anger that could've drilled a hole in the demons' head.

"Where do we go from here?" Soun asked clearly stifling his anger. Akuma looked at him but didn't answer, couldn't answer.

Libidious was angry, Akumae had not only kept her from getting his new human pet, but also took one of her dollies from her. Kasumi was hers to play with as she saw fit, how dare Akumae take her away. She would break Nabiki Tendo right in front of her brother.

"The mask couldn't have launched them that far, go after them," The armour and The Dark Rose just stared at her.

'Why bother, we have taken their home and source of support, they have nowhere to go."

"They are weakened its best to attack them now, while they are defenseless. Don't forget all the power I have given you, I can easily take it all back. Kodachis' eyes furrowed, she didn't like being ordered around like a common servant,

"Mousse, Satsukae, lets go," she stopped herself Mousse was gone, liberated from her control somehow. She felt strange like something was missing without him around, She shrugged it off, he was a diversion nothing more, all she needed now was vengeance on all of those that toyed with and lied to her. After that then Libidious would pay for treating her like a lowly servant. The armour lumbered into the forest followed by the old frog. The Dark Rose morphed into her shadow form and followed in suit.

**"They'll be coming after us soon,"**

"Quack, quack"

**"Are you sure Mousse?" **

"Quack, quack" Akuma grinned

**"Alright but we can't stay there long," **Akuma turned to the rest of them. **"We have a place to hide for now," **the others looked at the two of them with confused looks on their faces. The baseball cap began to shrink and resume normal size. **"We need to split up and head to Kodachi's place, Mousse will show you where to go from there," **They looked at him in disbelief. **"Go no more than two to a group. We keep them scattered and off balance now go." **The wind started to blow roughly through the woods picking up in velocity.

"Grandmother," Shampoo whispered in awe

"Oh crap" Ranma uttered as the trees swayed as they were struck by the violent winds and started to fall. Kasumi was the only one who didn't run for cover as the trees fell around them. P-Chan blinked and looked around there was wind and branches and debris everywhere. He saw Kasumi moving around the woods in a daze. He followed her running as fast as his little pig feet would let him. The wind had scattered them all over and separated them. He had to hurry, if he lost track of Kasumi he would be lost for who knows how long. He also knew if he turned back to Ryoga Kasumi would attack for sure but if he tried to keep up with her as P-Chan there is a fairly good chance he would lose his way and be no good to anyone, but Kasumi was is responsibility now.

"Quack quack," Ukyo was rubbing her head, _what happened, they were running from the dojo, then the wind picked up and the earth started to shake. _She looked up to see a duck with glasses looking down at her. "Quack" she rolled out of the way startled.

"Mousse is that you?"

"Quack" the duck replied nodding its head.

"What happened?"

The duck replied by pulling out a frog mask and stretching its lips.

"Cologne she's this powerful?"

"Quack, quack, qua, quack, qua qak"

"Let me boil a kettle," Mousse flew over and took her hand in his bill, he seemed anxious to leave quickly.

His animal instincts were screaming their warning signs at him. Something harmful was coming at him.

"Oh Kasumi," the strangely lyrical voice of Libidious called out.

He quickly ran up with her as she was clearly not thinking straight as she had a mix of giggles and quiet moments as she walked through the forest. He felt a cold presence and he could sense trouble .

** "Well that was pleasant," **Akuma remarked as he rubbed his horned head.Akuma tried to lead the party that fate had landed him with which wasn't easy cosidering the constant grumblings of Soun, the silent rage of Akane and the control manner of Tofu which made him the most dangerous to a demon. "**This way" **he whispered, he wrinkled his nose. **"Great," **he muttered under his breath as logs started to float in his direction.** "The tree monkey" **he moaned

'Who?" Soun asked looking confused.

"Cologne' Akane informed him. "We have to run."

Nabiki rubbed her backside.

"Ouch that sucked," Nabiki griped.

"What happened?" Shampoo asked

"Cologne" Ranma replied

"Grandmother must really be upset out driven. I've never seen grandmother like this.

"Could Libidious have altered her?

"Is possible," Shampoo told them "Grandmother really devoted to Libidous. We should get moving before we meet up with the patr... Akuma's sister." They got up and moved quickly. Ranma spotted a sifting shadow

"I think its too late for that." Ranma said as Kodachi suddenly appeared before them.

As Ukyo and Mousse ran from the dojo they heard a rustling behind them. Something big was lumbering through the forest after them. Ukyo didn't want to fight the unseen juggernaut. She followed Mousse as he flew away the duck pulled a chain from his wings and wrapped the chains around the trees blocking the path they were running through after they passed it. The lumbering samurai armour cut through the obstacle if it was made of butter.

P-Chan froze his instincts were screaming run, hide, she is unnatural, evil, it took all his power not to run.

_No I am a man and I can't abandon Kasumi _the piglet inched further as the mask screamed again cursing its cruel mistress. He never felt so helpless as he did at the moment. Kasumi screamed at the demon. But nothing happened, she screamed louder and and harder but still nothing happened. The masked lady seemed confused.

"Silly Kasumi, do you really think that I would let my doll's new face attack twice? I'm afraid that its not going to happen again," the demon said toying with a broach she was wearing. The mask's scream petered out until fading completely.

Akuma seemed more annoyed than concerned. The energy was growing pale Cologne seemed to be looming over them.

**"Let's go Cologne I don't feel like wasting time," **The wind seemed to be howling in anger. The low growl of demon caught them all by surprise. The wind started getting stronger and some of the trees uprooted.

Rage filled Ryoga as Kasumi was scooped up by the demon girl. Hadn't she gone through enough? Of course Libidious didn't care, demons didn't care to them humans were just playthings Ryoga observed. Before he could do anything else the young looking demon girl had already taken Kasumi back. The young piglet looked at the empty space before him unsure of what to do next.

The tree flew at them like before only Akuma and Tofu seemed the only ones who seemed to have no problem avoiding the trees. Akuma had launched himself at one of the trees and it exploded revealing Cologne.

"You won't stop her," Cologne challenged the young demon.

**"Yes I will and then you can tell your outdated clan that the Patron Saint was defeated. I don't think they'll take the news to kindly,"**

"She told us the truth about you. You're not even considered a soldier by your own people.

**'I can still kick your wrinkly ass." **Cologne smirked and a blue wave of energy flew from her cane and at the demon. It flew past him and transformed into a dragon and circled around going after Akuma.

**"Oh great Blue Dragon flame," **the demon said **"Hardly original," **he commented flipping over the enchanted creature. The dragon rose after Akuma.

"That should keep him occupied," Cologne turned to the mortals "Now Akane The Patron Saint would like to speak to you."

"Well, well must be my lucky day. Two of the cows that have thwarted me time and time again, and the one girl that the little blonde demon wants more than anyone." The cold look coming from Kodachi chilled Ranma to the bone. She watched as her ribbon was replaced by a dark looking thorny vine. He barely saw the switch of her wrist causing the vine to lash out at them. Ranma grabbed Nabiki and threw her out of the way.

'That's new," Ranma uttered under her breath. Shampoo ran at the dark gymnast only to find herself also held at bay by the vine.

"She never that fast,"

"She has been enhanced," Ranma informed her. Ranma placed Nabiki behind a log. "Stay here Nabiki," Ranma and Shampoo continued to attack Kodachi. She blocked and parried most of her attacks. Shampoo kept instinctively reaching for bombori, only to be harshly reminded that she had none. She silently cursed as the memory of what she was missing brought her pain from the heart. The Dark Rose grinned at them enjoying the sadistic game that she was playing with them. She slinked into her shadow form and slid past the two combatants and then whipped at them from behind. Ranma and Shampoo had seen Kodachi's shadow morph so they knew they would have to strike soon. Shampoo grabbed Ranma arm and swung her hard towards the vine bearer fast enough to finally strike her down. Kodachi realizing at the last moment what was planned leapt up in the air and avoided the impromptu attack.

'Your attacks are pathetic it's almost not worth fighting you now. But lucky for me I just want revenge." The vine lashed out hungry for a victim, Ranma and Shampoo dodged out of the way while the vine lashed out. Ranma lost a small piece from her shirt shirt as she narrowly avoided the dangerous vine. "First I take care of you two, then Libidious will deal with Nabiki,"

Ukyo and Mousse tried to put as much distance between themselves and the armour clad juggernaut. So far all Mousse's efforts had just slowed him down. Ukyo and the duck looked at each other. Mousse raised a wing in a pointing direction.

"Quack," Ukyo still looked at Mousse confused. "Quack" he said again pointing in the same direction.

"Go that way?" she asked.

"Quack" Mousse nodded his head.

'Alright let's go," Mousse stepped back.

"Quack," he said gently and took to the air. Ukyo was confused, _What is Mousse trying to do. Why was he flying towards K..._

"That idiot" Ukyo muttered to herself she heard the armoured being roar before deciding to honour Mousse's request.

"I don't imagine your Patron Saint accepts that no means no," Akane told the old lady defiantly. Cologne just raised her cane in front of Akane.

'Are you going to come quietly or do I have to knock you unconscious?"

"What do you think?" Akane replied defiantly. The old lady sighed and shook her head and raised her cane.

"No," Soun screamed. Soun moved quickly directly between the cane and Akane. He heard a dull thud before the pain registered an all consuming hurt filled his body and caused a blood curdling scream.

"Dad!' Akane screamed

'You will get the same Akane if you don't come along quietly," Cologne threatened. A large silhouette suddenly filled the area above them

** "Hadokun" **a scratchy voice screamed and a stream of blue energy struck the old amazon as the blue dragon flame rained down on her. Tofu went and checked out Soun.

"He took a serious blow to his nerve endings," Tofu said grimly. "He'll live but for the next hour or two he's going to be in intense pain."

"**Well we better figure out something," **Akuma interrupted. **"We can't leave him here, Nabiki would never forgive me." **Akane stared at Akuma. He really did care about Nabiki. Their father had made no effort to hide how he felt about Akuma. Despite that fact though, Akuma who had every reasons to leave him behind (and possibly inclination); instead was trying to help out one of the main obstacles in their relationship, all for Nabiki. Tofu meanwhile was going over to Cologne who was lying on the ground, small streams of smoke coming from her clothing.

"Did you have to hit her so hard?" Tofu asked.

** "Please tell me you're kidding me." **Akuma remarked

"She's an old lady." Tofu commented.

"Like hell she is," Akane cut in surprising them both. They both stared at her in disbelief."This old poor sport has been hounding and harassing us ever since Shampoo engaged herself to Ranma. She is second in power only to Happosai and she has been doing her best to keep me and Ranma apart since day one. That is when she's not trying to kill me."

"I'm still a doctor," was all Tofu had to say.

**"Well hurry it up doc, don't forget Kasumi is still out there," **Akuma reminded him. **"And that old bat is part of the reason she is in so much pain in the first place."**

"And you're the other," Tofu responded. She'll be alright," Tofu finished his examination. "We should get moving," The others just followed him in uncomfortable silence.

The two ladies continued trying to get through Kodachi's defences only to fall short every time. The vine lashed out at them and they were doing their best to avoid the constant barrage. Nabiki watched and could see that her protectors were getting tired. She needed to think to come up with a plan. She saw how Akuma slowed down her shadow form. But she didn't have a flare to stop her and she had no clue how to generate an intense flash of light that would be dazzle Kodachi long enough to stun her. She looked at Ranma and Shampoo, they had there own special skills but she couldn't think of anyway they could be used to there advantage for the moment. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her hiding spot

"I never thought the great Black Rose Kodochi Kuno would ever allow herself to become nothing more than a mere lackey.

"Nabiki, what are you doing?" Ranma blurted out

"I am not anyone's lacky," The Dark Rose said with a hint of annoyance.

"Could have fooled me, hunting me down just because some bimbo demon told you to." Nabiki watched as the Dark Rose's brow furrowed.

"She have point," Shampoo replied to Nabiki's comment.

"You stay out of this you Amazon lapdog." Kodachi snapped.

"Just saying do you chase Nabiki for any other reason?" Shampoo commented almost sounding condescending.

"Reverse psychology, really?" Kodachi asked sounding amused.

"It might be reverse psychology but does it make it less true," Ranma expressed herself.

"I have nothing I have to prove," Kodachi hissed out.

"You trying to convince us or yourself?" Nabiki asked. Kodoachi eyes burned into all three of them. She could hear the twisted lyrical voice of Libidous in her head.

"Ignore these fools, grab Nabiki and return to me now," She scowled at the command. The Dark Rose was being ordered around like a common servant, manipulated like a fool. She didn't want anyone to gain the upper hand on her. She stopped and looked at them all with a cold amused looking grin.

"The Dark Rose is no one's fool or lap dog. As she said this she raised the vine in the air and whipped down striking Shampoo. "I'll just destroy you all,"

"Ok, this could have gone a hell of a lot better," Nabiki mumbled as she saw Kodachi slowly closing in on her.

The samurai roared at the duck as a blast of energy from his sword just clipped him. The duck continued to fly around the rage powered samurai. The duck flew around it drawing its attention from Ukyo. The samurai watched as the duck flew in a series of patterns that kept the him guessing. The duck tossed a chain around the samurai's ankle and started to fly a circle around his legs attempting to trip him up. His current opponent was just pure rage, so he would use that rage to keep him off balance. He circled around his enemies legs he had to hold out long enough to give Ukyo time to get to Akuma. _I'll save you Kodachi, please just hang on. _The duck thought at he wrapped the chain around the armoured legs. His plan looked like it was going to work. The samurai suddenly pulled out his blade and cut through the chains. The duck quickly landed on one of the tree branches. He was hoping that Kuno would just lumber through and fall down but the armour seemed to have some basic intelligence, enough to figure Mousse's trap. The duck looked at his enemy as the samurai unleashed another energy bolt reducing the tree he was perched on to cinders.

P-Chan watched helplessly as Kasumi screamed out all her pain at Libidious who just toyed with her. The young looking demon looked impatient with Kasumi and walked over to the mask crying young woman and gently touched her forehead which seemed to cause the young lady to collapse then in the blink of an eye they were both gone. P-Chan stared at the space that once held Kasumi and Libidious and he was angry. He was unable to protect her from the demon. Now he was afraid to move, he couldn't take the chance that his directional dyslexia would cause him to become majorly lost and would cause him to be separated from Ukyo for who knows how long. So he sat and waited, hoping someone would find him soon.

They arrived just outside the Kuno estate grounds.

"So now what?" Akane asked. Akuma just ran his fingers over the grass

**"No traces in the grass of brimstone."** Akuma replied at Akane's question. **"You all should be safe here for awhile,"**

"We should be safe here? What do you plan on doing?" Soun growled.  
**"Getting your other daughters," **Tofu took a step in front of Soun.  
"You'll need me to calm Kasumi," The young doctor commented. Akuma nodded. He knew the doctor blamed him for what had happened to Kasumi and he saw no point in correcting him. The mask couldn't be so powerful unless Kasumi was already going through a lot of pain. Instead he shrugged his shoulders and motioned for the doctor to follow him.  
"Someone should keep watch in case... when the others show up." Akane spoke up.  
"Keep out of sight," Akuma sighed. "Why can't I just be attracted to my own kind?" the demon sighed.

If Kodachi was holding back she wasn't anymore. The vine flew at them with reckless abandon. Ranma was hard pressed to keep Nabiki safe while avoiding her attacks.  
"Nabiki run to the rendezvous spot," she told her future sister-in law. Nabiki didn't need to be told twice as Shampoo was able to arm herself with a shattered branch. Kodachi smiled a cold smile as she saw the former Amazon make a makeshift spear out of the branch.  
"Ranma you go, I take care of stupid flower girl,"

Ukyo wouldn't believe it, she was running to Kuno's of all places, but Akuma had a point it would be the last place they would look for them. She worried about Mousse and… Ryoga. She wondered where he was, did he end up with anyone. She hoped so his directional dyslexia meant he would likely miss the meeting at Kuno's for days otherwise. It was more likely in fact that he might run into the lumbering samurai. Ukyo stopped and shook her head. _You need reinforcements, big bad can wait, I can't help Ryoga by myself. _She kept running, Kuno's place wasn't far now.

The samurai wasn't tiring, it threw endless waves of energy from its sword but it wasn't tiring. He on the other hand was. He could only fly for so long and even he had his limits. He probably could have flown away his enemy had been distracted long enough; still there was one more thing he had to try. It was risky, but if it worked then the samurai might stop. He stopped tossing weapons in the armoured behemoths way and landed on a branch a little bit out of sight. He landed and waited.

Akane had left Tofu to tend to her father, leaving her to keep an eye out for the other members of their party. She stayed crouched low in the bushes on the grounds. Suddenly she heard noises and the birds in the area started to scatter in the woods. She stayed low doing her best to stay out of sight. Her body tensed as she waited for Libidious's cronies to come crashing through and hated actually wishing Akuma was there with them. She clenched her fists and prepared to fight the threat of..

"Ukyo," Akane blurted out as Ukyo came crashing out of the bushes half exhausted.

"Akane is Ryoga here?" she asked as she collapsed to her knees.

"No, he's missing along with Ranma.., my sisters and Mousse."

"Mousse was with me, he's fighting that samurai, idiot went back to fight it alone," She started to tremble. "Have to go back we can't leave them out there," Akane helped Ukyo to her feet.

"Akuma's going back to get the rest, come on I'll fill you in on the way to the tunnel."

It didn't take long for Akuma to be drawn to the sounds of a battle taking place. His sensitive demon ears picked up the sounds of a scuffle. He arrived to see the Dark Rose taking on both Ranma and Shampoo. His eyes also picked up another familer figure. He leapt towards her jumping from tree top to tree top his dark spot racing with anxiety.

**"Nabiki," **he cried as he lept around again. The girl stopped and turned to see her demon lover land a few feet away from her.  
"Akuma" she cried out. "Oh god Ranma and Shampoo are fighting Kodachi right now.  
**"Ok, but first lets get you to safety,"** Nabiki stepped back.  
"Akuma I'll be fine, we need Ranma and god help me Shampoo, more than we need me right now" she told him with steely eyed determination.  
**"But..."**  
"No buts go get them, then we can go after the others." One look at her face and Akuma knew the matter was settled.  
**"Ok, but here take a flare in case she shadows around us." **Akuma could see Nabiki was right, but he hated the fact he had to leave her while he went to protect Shampoo of all people.

**"Yo Black Rose," **Akuma shouted as he slowly approached the gymnast.

"Oh the demon's little brother," Kodachi said with a condescending grin at Akuma. "Are you here to play hero, like a good little whipped demon?"

**"Are you going to try to stop me like a good little stooge?"** Akuma could tell he struck a nerve. Shampoo looked at the demon in disbelief. **"Let's make this simple walk away now or get hurt."**

"Who are you calling a stooge? You're only here because Nabiki told you to arrive. You care nothing for them."

**"What's your point?"** Akuma responded. **"I never claimed I did."** He stepped back and reached for his magnesium powder and started whispering a spell. Kodachi heard his muttering and raised her vine just as bright white blast blew from his hands. The flash was so blinding that even Ranma and Shampoo couldn't see. **"Time to go,"** Akuma's scratchy voice said as he grabbed the two ladies.

"Watch the hands bub," Ranma blurted out as Akuma launched all of them into the air. Ranma could feel the wind hitting her face. Her vision was still a bit spotty but overall the magnesium flash was wearing off and his sight was starting to return. They finally touched ground.

**"Special delivery,"** Akuma said his voice sounding lighter.

"What's going on Akuma?" Ranma asked.

It's ok Ranma,"

"Nabiki?"

"Yeah its me." the young girl responded. "Interesting company you keep." She said looking at the blinded Shampoo.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine lets keep moving," Ranma eyes were still a little blurry but not as bad as before.

**"Kodachi, won't be stunned forever so lets go."** Ranma took a couple steps and then stopped.  
"What about the others?" Ranma asked.  
**"Everyone is accounted for except for Kasumi and Ryoga. We need to assume they were caught."** Akuma turned to Nabiki. **"We regroup, plan and get the dojo back."**He looked at Nabiki and Ranma and Shampoo heard the distinct change in his voice. **"We'll get Kasumi back,"** he promised while the softness in his voice shocked Ranma. His snide attitude had been replaced with compassion. It was Shampoo who had to interrupt the tableau playing before them.

"As lovely as this is ex-husband, Shampoo thought we were running for our lives,"

**"Please don't call me that,'** Akuma growled.

"It's true," she argued.

**"I don't follow your people's laws," **the demon protested.

"And yet, here you are saving me."

**"I need good fodder,"** Akuma shot back.

"Hi guys, running for lives against a living shadow," Ranma interjected. The both of them looked at each other with daggers in their eyes. The demon quickly scooped up Nabiki .

**``Try to keep up," **Akuma told them as he leapt into the trees. Shampoo and Ranma looked at each other and started leaping from tree to tree following the black and red blur in front of them.

Ukyo saw a red and black blur fly through the air and land less then gracefully on the ground.

"Damn it Akuma, you couldn't have slowed down we're still seeing spots in our eyes." Ukyo recognized the voice of Ranma's girl form.

"You really surprised?" said another voice that Ukyo easily recognized as Shampoo.

"He found you, he really found you." Ukyo blurted out in surprise.

**"Why do you sound so surprised? I told you I would find them"** Akuma responded gently putting Nabiki down.

"We figured you would just save Nabiki."

**"And waste perfectly good fodder,"** he looked at Nabiki "**that's just bad for business," **he said with a wink. If Ukyo didn't know any better she could have sworn she saw Nabiki blushing. **"But still, we should get going the more we hang out here the bigger risk we have of getting caught. Lead the way Ukyo."**

"Wait, where is Ryoga?" The demon looked at her with the same look she would give to a pest.

**"Oh come on," **the demon threw his arms up in frustration. **"Haven't I done enough for one day?"**

"Fodder Akuma," Nabiki replied to his whining.

**"Fine,"** the demon replied and disappeared in a black and red blur. He left grumbling while Ukyo led the rest of them down to the tunnel were everyone was hiding.

"Mr. Saotome took a bad hit," Tofu and Akane are caring for him.

"Dad," Nabiki whimpered.

"He'll be alright Nabiki," Ranma said trying to comfort her. "He's a lot tougher than he's ever been," Ukyo picked up the pace of their walking.

"Through here," she said pushing aside a fake wall in the tunnel.

"No wonder I couldn't find that annoying bitch," Shampoo said as they stepped through the door. When they entered what they saw caused a gasp from both Nabiki and Ranma. Lying on a makeshift futon with a nasty looking head wound was Soun being cared for by Tofu while Akane held his hand.

"Akane,"

"Ranma" Shampoo swore she never saw Akane move so fast as she was suddenly just in Ranma's arms. "Oh god, I was so worried its, .. he's." Ranma just pulled her closer.

"Its ok, you don't have to say it. I'm fine and he'll be ok."

"I don't know Ranma, things look so, so..." she broke down and started crying in his arms. Ranma just held her as Nabiki looked over father. He was moaning obviously in pain, she felt pangs of guilt over the last conversation, no not conversation, argument that they had. She looked at Akane rage filling her heart.  
"What happened?" she demanded.  
"It was Cologne," Akane told them still seeking comfort in Ranma's arms. " He took a blow that was meant for me. " Nabiki walked over to where Shampoo was standing and before anyone could stop her she smacked the Amazon. Ranma's eyes shot wide open and he quickly launched himself at Nabiki before Shampoo could do the same to Nabiki that Colonge did to her father. "I don't care about your fighting skill, or your culture, if he dies, so do you," she blurted out at Shampoo. Ranma prepared to block any assault that she tried. Shampoo rubbed her face and looked at Nabiki with a disquieting calm. _Oh crap kiss of death time,_ Ranma thought.  
"Shampoo is not her grandmother. I hope you remember that when we are fighting to take back your dojo." The Amazon then turned and walked to the entrance to the tunnel. "I will go stand guard while you care for him." Ranma remembered to breathe as Shampoo walked away.  
"Nabiki are you crazy?" he asked. She didn't reply she just went back to her father.  
"I'll go check on Shampoo," Ukyo offered. Ranma just nodded silently.

Akuma hid in the shadows, doing his best to conceal himself in the shadows. He kept his senses sharp while at the same time doing his best to conceal his presence from his sisters scouts. He knew he had to search fast which was a lot easier said than done as Ryoga was always hard to track down since he never had a clear destination in mind and just ended up where ever he ended up. He just hoped that Ryoga had the good sense to remain a piglet. His sister may not even notice that form as long as he didn't do anything too stupid. He kept his senses sharp. _But just in case. _ He reached inside his hat and threw some powder in the air and started muttering another spell. The powder seemed to form a fog that made it harder to see things in the visual plane. Well harder for human eyes, he himself didn't seem to have any trouble finding his way around the path. He continued to look around hoping to find signs of Ryoga. He stopped moving and stayed perched in a tree as she saw the lumbering form of the cursed armour looking around for something. Behind him perched on a branch was Mousse in his duck form calmly watching the confused samurai. He smiled and quickly jumped from the tree to a pile of rocks a few feet behind the behemoth and pulled out a few pictures that he used to model the adventures of Randy and Amy and started pasting them all over the rock. He whistled and quickly disappeared before the samurai could see him. Instead what he saw was his pig tailed princesses image plastered all over the rocks surface. The samurai sat in front of the rock and stared at the image. Akuma grinned, that was one down at least but he could sense Cologne a few miles away, and if he could sense her then the more power he expelled the bigger chance that she could sense him as well.

**`Mousse we have to get moving, Cologne is on her way and you won`t be able to hide from her in any form,`** the duck nodded and headed to the skies. **`Head back to Kodachi`s everyone but Ryoga is there and they need a guide.``**

Ukyo found Shampoo standing guard a few metres from the secret entrance. She was concentrating on the woods in front of her.

"Wow that was awkwardly intense."

"It was to be expected," Shampoo replied not turning around. "In truth I understand her rage, I feel the same way about Akuma."

"Yeah, he's a bastard alright," Ukyo replied.

"But we need him, My grandmother has gone too far, The Patron Saint has her complete loyalty and she is ruthless. I.. I can't stop her, I don't think any of us can. That's why we need Akuma,"

"Shampoo, what are you going to do after all this? I mean you said that you are not an Amazon anymore." "No, I am Amazon, just not traditional Amazon. There must be other way otherwise Shampoo sacrifice mean nothing. Akuma's sister will end up turning my sister's against me which means trying a new way won't be easy, a lot of them not want to accept new way of thinking. Excuse me Ukyo Shampoo must concentrate." Ukyo nodded politely and began to walk away.

"You don't have to be alone, Ukyo's could profit from a ramen menu." she said walking away.

"Thank you Ukyo, Shampoo will think about it." The young Chinese girl replied. Ukyo left her to contemplate her future.

_Yeah, I'm one to give life advice_ Ukyo thought. Somewhere out there was a sweet young soul who loved her and she wasn't sure what to do with that. No, she wanted to deserve it, she had felt his attraction for her and she slowly started to feel the same way for him, but her insecurities still had a way of plaguing her. She felt that she was unworthy of him, _God Ukyo you are screwed up. _She thought to herself. _That idiot cares for you, why can't you just accept it, why do you have to feel this way about him. You're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep this up._ She started to worry, Akuma should have been back by now with P-Chan. _Calm down it hasn't really been that long Ukyo. Akuma will find him, besides people keep underestimating him but Ryoga Habiki is a survivor. _She sat on a rock by the gardens. _He has to be ok._

_**Here piggy, piggy, piggy **_Akuma thought to himself as he hunted down P-Chan. His fog would help him avoid detection from the humans that Libidious had enlisted. A thorn bush would starting to grow all over the forest. _**Great Kodachi is getting even stronger, **_the demon observed as the vines spread around the trees making the forest more and more denser. _**Good thing we got out of the forest when we did. **_He landed in the forest and was careful not to touch the vine not wanting to take any chances with whatever power the vines gave Kodachi or what kind of enchanted poisons filled the thorns. A shadow slinked across the ground. Akuma quickly leapt into one of the trees. He looked down as the shadow form of The Dark Rose looked around the forest, the fog had concealed his identity but she clearly saw something and now she was scouting around looking for the source of the movement that she spotted. He watched as she scouted around carefully.

"Come out, come out where ever you are,"the cold voice called out. Akuma squatted in the dark shadows of the branches. He was not prepared to call attention to himself. He could feel the energy of the tree monkey getting closer to him. He grabbed another chaos ball and quickly tossed it into the forest as fiercely as he could. The ball struck a tree and quickly rebounded and hit another one followed by another, the ball took the familer looking streak of red and black bouncing into the forest.

"Got you little rabbit," the Dark Rose said slinking into shadow form and following the ball. Akuma smirked and went on his way, hoping to find Ryoga before the stick monkey did. Nabiki looked at her father with the huge gash on his head. She tried to retain some composure scared to think about what would happen if... _No we are going to get out of this. Akuma will get us out of this. _She knew that everyone disapproved of Akuma and probably they always would, but she didn't care because he was hers, not Kasumi's or Akane's hers. The contract he made for her guaranteed that. How many girlfriends could say that they had a guarantee that their boyfriends would be true to them.

"I need to get some ice," she heard Dr. Tofu tell Akane. "We need to get the swelling down."

"Quack," the doctor looked and saw a duck with coke bottle glasses was addressing them. "Quack," he said again and motioned with his head and wings for them to follow.

"It's ok Doc, he's a friend, kind of." Ranma said. Tofu said nothing and went back to work used to the weirdness of the Tendo life. Ranma volunteered to follow Mousse, who wasn't a bad guide when wearing his glasses, he led them to a secret passage that opened into a study that was only two rooms from the kitchen. Ranma quickly went to the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of prebagged frozen items and went back to where Soun was being cared for. Well he did that Mousse went to the bathing area and prepared a hot bath.

"Here," Ranma said gently as she handed the ice to Akane.

"Thank you," she said placing the ice pack on Soun's head.

"If we keep the swelling down he should be alright Tofu said in his usual reassuring tone.

"Thank you," Akane said in the same quiet whisper as she gently applied the ice pack.

"It'll be ok Akane," Ranma said sounding awkward. It was clear that she was struggling to be the man, reassuring and confident even when he himself wasn't sure. Akane looked at her female fiance and smiled.

"Go find some hot water, you look silly trying to be the man like that," she said with a said grin.

"Right, " Ranma said returning the grin.

"I'll show him the way," Mousse told them suddenly appearing in his human form. "Follow me, there are some better resting quarters for all of you." They looked at him hesitantly. "You're my best bet at saving Kodachi, now follow me I'll show you where we can hide for a little bit." Ranma nodded and helped Tofu with Soun as Mousse led the way.

Akuma was astonished to see Ryoga calmly waiting by a fallen tree. He figured he had about a one minute window before Cologne sensed him. He looked at the little piglet wondering if he was left alone as bait for a trap. Part of him wanted to see Ryoga roasted on a spit for humiliating him the way he did in the first place. He was healing but he wasn't a hundred percent yet and it was of all people Ryoga's doing. _**Serve him right if I just left him there. **_The demon sighed and jumped down cautiously approaching him. The look in the piglets eyes told him that he was not happy to be rescued by Akuma.

**"It's not my idea of a holiday either pig boy," **A sudden rustle in the bushes caught both their attention and Akuma noticed a sudden change in the wind. **"Crap!"** the demon quickly dived at P-Chan and scooped him up as a log came flying at them both. The demon looked around confused, _**I'm not sensing her, how the hell is she hiding from me.**_

__'I figured if I put out the right bait you would arrive," Cologne's scratchy voice spoke out.

**"Very clever stick monkey, why don't we discuss this in person?" **he received his answer in the form of another tree flying right at them. **"I'll take that as a no then."**

** "**She is coming for you and all those you care about," Cologne said sounding like a complete fanatic.

** "Well I don't care about her, Shampoo will be one of them," **There was a silence and Akuma started muttering a spell under his breath.

"Shampoo has turned against us and no longer is Amazon" Cologne hissed before another tree flew at them. Akuma dodged the tree all while maintaining a grip on P-Chan.

"Squeee," the piglet screeched angrily.

**"Yes, I do have to make her so angry." **the demon looked down at the surprised piglet. **"I'm species bilingual, so be careful what you say or your dumpling stuffing." ** The piglet's eyes shot little cartoon daggers at the demon who just grinned back. More wooden missiles flew at the both of them, but the demon was still having a hard time locking on Cologne's location. **Damn it where is she, alright if that's the way she wants to play it. **The demon continued muttering his spell before throwing the magnesium powder in the air. He snapped his finger and a small stream of flame rose in the air before exploding into a blinding ball of flame. He saw a small figure leap out from one of the trees.

"Damn you," Cologne screamed covering her eyes from the intense burning fire ball. He watched as she dived for cover still screaming at the demon and cursing his parentage. The demon took that as his cue as he leapt away from the blinded old lady. He realized that at best they could rest at Kodochi's for only a couple of hours then they would have to find a more concealed hiding place. More trees started to slam around and hit the flaming fire ball making them even deadlier weapons.

**"Oh great," **Akuma muttered trying to dodge the flaming projectiles. P-Chan started to struggle and Akuma had to redouble his efforts.

"Is it getting too hot for you Akuma" **"Please, demon remember?" Where do you think I'm from?" **Cologne answered by tapping her cane against the ground causing a tornado to rise from the

ground. **"Ok this could be problematic," **Akuma muttered.

Nabiki watched as her father was cared for . "He should recover with the proper rest." Tofu told them. Rest that was a joke Libidious wasn't going to give any of them a chance to rest. She decided not to stand around when she knew that they would have to relocate themselves sooner or later. She went to where Mousse was just crouching

"They have a computer around here?"

"Follow me," Mousse said getting up. Nabiki followed him "So you and Akuma..."

"If I answer yes are you going to throw a mess of daggers at me?" Mousse sighed

"Sorry about Christmas," he said sounding embarrassed.

"Forgiven, so are you and Akuma cool?"

"Not sure, his reasons might be good, but I have issues with his methods." "His methods gets results and have been a lot less lethal than yours and Shampoo's." It was clear to Nabiki that Mousse had no idea how to reply to the brutal honesty that Nabiki pointed out.

"I'm sorry about your father." He lead her to the Kuno's study. He typed in a password on the computer which Nabiki remembered for later. She removed the screen saver which was a split motif of Akane and Ranma or Ran-Chan when in his female form and punched up a map of Tokyo. She then looked up a list of properties for rent. She made a print out of the properties for rent and the map and started measuring the distance between each location. She wanted to be ready to move when they were found again.

"Well here we are," Ukyo said to Shampoo. She didn't know why she was with Shampoo. They had been both business rivals as well as rivals for the same man. It was interesting that now that Ranma was spoken for Ukyo and Shampoo could get along, maybe even become friends. They each had a reason to distrust each other due to the long rivalry, but Ukyo decided they didn't have to be enemies anymore.

"Yeah I guess," Shampoo replied.

"So I know this is probably not the best time to ask this, but are there any stories about your patron saint being defeated?"

"None that Shampoo knows about." She turned to look at Ukyo. "But then again everything I've ever been taught has been a lie."

"Ok, so maybe your patron saint wasn't really a saint, but her lessons still helped your people get stronger. The laws just need to be updated."

"Shampoo removed from Amazon clan, won't be around to see updates to culture."

"Then maybe its time you became a leader and started your own clan." Shampoo looked down and tucked her knees against her chest.

"No one going to join, I'm disgraced." She sighed suddenly very tired. She felt a strong on her shoulder."I'll be your sister if you let me," Ukyo told her in a soft tone of voice. Shampoo looked up to see that Ukyo was very sincere with her offer of sisterhood. "Don't let Libidious ruin you and your sisters. Fight for them." Shampoo smiled.

"I'll need your help, I hear those amazons are tough little bitches." Shampoo said looking at Ukyo.

"Yeah, so I noticed, but first we have to take down their patron saint." Ukyo rose as Shampoo shoulders tightened up. Ukyo couldn't blame her, Libidious wasn't a fair player and unlike Akuma she had no interest in out smarting them. She would just use her demonic strength to break them open. She had no interest in Ranma or any other male suitor. She had no intention of having people fall in love with her. Instead she was simply going to own whoever she wanted and she would destroy anyone who got in her way.

** "I should just eat you," **Akuma told P-Chan.

"Squeee" the piglet just responded with obvious displeasure. The both of them were busy trying to survive the fiery tornado that Cologne had started. Akuma was trying to find something as he kept looking intensely into the storm.

**"You know something pig boy? You are a lot more trouble than you are worth." **Akuma muttered while P-Chan held on for dear life. The demon reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked like a yo-yo and threw it at the grinning form of Cologne. P-Chan watched as the tornado spun slower and slower, then he saw why. P-Chan was shocked to see Cologne all bundled up in a cocoon of twine.  
**"Alright lets get you back to base pig boy," **Akuma said quickly jumping from tree top to tree top. **"Ok Ryoga lets get out of here before anyone else finds us." **The piglet just stayed silent as he had just witnessed Akuma take down a tornado with nothing more than a yo-yo.

Mousse was true to his word as he led Ranma to what indeed looked like more comfortable quarters than the tunnel.

"Can we trust you?" she asked. Mousse didn't seem to surprised by the question.

"I have no reason to defeat you anymore, I never hated you Ranma our battles were never about vengeance or ego at least on my part." He reached into a closet and pulled out some towels. "Just about an obsession over a woman that never would have loved me. After I got over her there was no point in fighting you, and I think you miss that."

"Excuse me?" Ranma blurted out. She had to admit to herself that she was finding this more introspective Mousse somewhat unsettling to her.

"You seem to thrive on battle, with me their were times that you could have easily let the fight go or accept your defeat and move on. I think that though you are a great fighter you are also a very prideful man and if you are not careful that may be your undoing. I know you want to take your home back and that you plan to attack Akuma when this is all over."

"And he is a friend of yours." Ranma said clenching her fist.

"Please Ranma, I told you I have no wish to fight you, nor do I feel the need to protect Akuma. I just want to save Kodachi and I think that to do that I need an alley who won't get himself killed during the first battle. I know that you feel that you have to take your home back from Libidious and that you have to face her. All I can do is advise you not to. She would destroy you, your emotions and pride would be like a beacon for her allowing her to easily prepare for your attacks." He handed Ranma the towels. "You feel the need to take and defeat all challengers, but sometimes you have to ask why are you fighting in the first place and if you honestly can't answer then is there any real point in fighting?" Mousse walked away leaving a confused Ranma with the towels in her arms.

"Wait, what, what would you suggest?"

"Accept your limitations, in this battle we're a diversion, cannon fodder. People to keep her warriors busy while he takes down the real threat." Ranma said nothing as he couldn't think of anything to say.

Akane hated the waiting. It was bad enough they had lost their home but now they had to fight an impossible enemy. To make matters even more bizarre for the first time that she could remember this had nothing to do with their engagement. Instead they were trapped in some disturbing sibling rivalry between a demon and his gay sister, it was a weird kind of relief to not be responsible for the trouble indirectly or otherwise for once.

Ranma allowed the shower's transformation to take over him. His body revitalized itself and he showed no sign of being in a battle. He thought a lot about what Mousse had said to him. He dried himself off, Mousse was right regarding the need to win all fights. Most of his battles were a matter of pride or the outdated fiance fight offs. He got tired of feeling like a commodity, but regarding Libidious it was diff..., actually she wasn't, she was just another fight he got drawn into because of a jealous suitor of a Tendo daughter. It was a hard thing to swallow his pride but Libidious wasn't a common enemy and taking her head on would be paramount to suicide. He wondered about Mousse he seemed more of a tactician than Ranma thought. He knew that the former pursuer of Shampoo was a good trap maker but now without a distraction he was also an effective adviser. He was also however Akuma's friend except for Nabiki perhaps the only friend the demon had. Ranma had to face the likelihood that Akuma might be part of their lives for a long time. He and Nabiki had made their attraction to each other sickeningly apparent. He doubted that Mr. Tendo would ever accept Akuma but was worried how he would keep the demon away, his last attempt nearly condemned them all. _Family squabbles later_ Ranma thought to himself _deal with current issue demonic sibling rivalry now. _He quietly got dressed and went to see Akane.

Ukyo couldn't fool Shampoo, she knew the real reason why the young okonmyaki chef was doing extra guard duty was because Ryoga hadn't returned yet. She saw a strange type of strength in her. She was moving on she had found another one to love her, had kept her business stable and found a way to work with Ryoga's travel issues.

"You still worried about Ryoga?" Ukyo said nothing. "Ex... Aku.. he will bring him back, he needs him. Ryoga might be kind of stupid but he good warrior and Akuma need warriors right now.

"What could be taking them so long?"

P-Chan looked at the demon in utter contempt

** "Alright pig boy end of the line once we get to the house, you turn human and then we get you a really long leash"**

"Squee!"

**"Of course we weren't followed. I left a trail of chaos balls bouncing all over the we are casa da Kuno dead ahead, good thing to butter ball you're not getting any lighter.**

"Squee, squee"

**"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" **the demon smirked as he saw the glint of a combat spatula from a tree. He slowly and silently approached the house. He saw both Shampoo and Ukyo watching the gate. **"Ham delivery." **the demon said suddenly popping up. Both girls jumped as the demon suddenly just appeared they nearly fell out of the tree.

"You idiot, you trying to get us killed." Ukyo blurted out. The demon shrugged his shoulders and gave P-Chan to Ukyo,

**"He could use a bath," **he said before hopping out of the tree and heading in Nabiki's general direction.

Akuma walked down the dark tunnel until he came to a familer wall, His hand brushed over a panel that caused the wall to slide open leading to a small study. He observed the light of candles leading to the room that Soun was resting in. He looked at the old man lying in the bed, he was now just a liability but he knew that Nabiki wouldn't accept leaving him behind. He walked in the room to get a better assessment of Soun's condition.

"Going to find a way to kill you," Soun grunted

**"I have to give you props old man, you came very close."**

"Not close enough," Soun grunted again. He went back to sleep still weak from the battle. Akuma shrugged looking at the old mortal with a strange sense of respect.

He continued walking down the corridor feeling her presence close by. He turned a corner and his dark soul filled with warmth as he spotted the girl of his dreams working on the Kuno computer. **"Anything good on?" **The sound of his scratchy seemed to light up her whole being. She quickly leapt from the Kuno computer into his arms.** "So you did miss me huh"**

"You baka, where the hell... what took you so long?"

**"We might have to leave soon,"** he said not letting her go.

'Yeah I kind of figured as much; found us some low contact areas.

**'Good I'll put up the glamour's as soon as we get there."**

"Why not put them up here first,"

** "Because that would definitely show my sister that we are here. Think about suddenly the Kuno castle is invisible to her it would be like sending up a flare to our location." **He kissed her passionately and finally let her go. **"No, we best be packing things up and get ready to go," **Nabiki smiled and pulled a print out from the computer.

'Have a few locations we can hide out," Akuma smiled and looked at the print out.

** 'You are awesome,"** he told her.

"I know," she replied with a grin giving him one more kiss.

**"Ok,lets look these over and see if we can find a good escape route in here somewhere."**

Ukyo waited outside the shower holding the string that she tied around P-Chan's hoof. She wanted to make sure he didn't get lost in the huge Kuno household with all its twists and turns and secret passages. She waited until she heard the water had stopped running, Mousse had left Ryoga a towel and a change of clothes he clearly understood how frustrating it could be being cursed to change your form in different temperatures of water. She was grateful for all his assistance, she might of gotten a little closer to Ryoga but she wasn't ready to get that close yet. She had to admit that over the time she had gotten to know him she liked what she saw. The problem wasn't with him it was with her. She had to prove to herself that she was worthy of a guy like Ryoga.

"Damn you, Akuma" she cursed under her breath. The demon had shown her parts of herself that made her question her character. Even a girl who exploited her family for profit was giving her the stink eye it was a really sobering realization. The truth was Ranma was her best friend growing up, but that's all he was, hell he didn't even know she was a girl. Her family honour slash their pride had been restored by a very generous traveller. O_k maybe his actions weren't completely altruistic since the dowry was paid she was officially available again still it was a nice gesture and more than she had ever expected. _She smiled as she recalled the surprise in her father's voice when she called him and told him that someone paid off the dowry. Of course her father made it sound more like Ryoga had assumed the dowry and started asking about her new fiance. She tried to tell him that it was a friendly gesture and that even if there are romantic feelings behind it that it didn't guarantee marriage. Unfortunately by then he had already yelled to the rest of the family about her engagement, and to survive against a barrage of questions she used the faulty connection excuse. Her second phone call didn't go much better as her mother insisted on meeting this new beau of hers and couldn't just accept that there was no engagement. Once again a fictional faulty connection kept her from answering their questions but she did promise to bring him to meet the family, she just didn't mention when. He was a sweet guy but she didn't want to forced into any kind of engagement with someone she barely knew. When Ryoga stepped out of the shower Ukyo blushed. _Why are you blushing? You've seen him like this before,_ she scolded herself. _You're just taking a mostly naked guy to his bedroom. Oh just stop it! _She scolded herself.

"Hi Ryoga," Ukyo whispered.

'Hey Ukyo, you ok, your face is all flush." Ryoga asked her.

'Oh yeah, fine. Look would you like to get a cup of tea and talk."

"Hey," he said with a choked voice, "I probably should get changed."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Ryoga, lets just get you to your room first." Ryoga nodded and kept a respectable distance from Ukyo. He allowed her to lead him to the room he could change in. Ryoga gulped as he followed Ukyo to the room.

"Ryoga are you scared that we're not going to win this one?" he heard her ask through the wardrobe he was changing behind.

"Why do you ask this, we'll stop Libidious and re-open Ukyo's

"What makes you so certain we can stop her?"

"We have a business to run," Ryoga realized what he had said. "I mean you got a business to run, I'm sorry Ukyo I don't want to crowd you, I"ll step back once this madness is over."

"You don't have to step back, I mean I kind of like having you close by." Ryoga stepped out to see Ukyo already in her robe and was grateful that he was covered in more than a towel.

"Ukyo, wh..? I mean what's..."

"I just thought it would be nice to share a night together, since it could be our last." Ryoga was dumb founded by the feminie Ukyo.

"Um, wow, Ukyo does this mean you and me, I mean..." she walked over to him and gently took his hand.

"Let's just go to bed and see what happens." Ukyo said blushing. Ryoga nodded silently as he allowed Ukyo to guide him to room she was sleeping in.

"I think we can still win this fight Ukyo. We just have to (and I can't believe I'm saying this) have to trust Akuma." As he babbled nervously he couldn't take his eyes of her. She was even more beautiful without the combat wrap. His eyes then drifted on something that made him even more nervous, a bare leg exposed from the robe and Ryoga hoped that it she was wearing some shorts to bed.

"Mousse my cherie is that you?" Mousse smiled as he walked around the Kuno household. For him the huge manor was a storage place for some of the best memories he ever had. He walked around not quite sure what he was looking for. He still felt strange sharing all the secret passages and other anti-Shampoo measures that Kodachi took to get some peace. Now he was exposing the Kuno household secrets to his rivals and his enemies. But were they really enemies. Mousse was slowly realizing he really had no grudge against Ranma, not a real one anyway, besides he needed all the help he could get. He had seen first hand the cruelty of Libidious and fully understood the threat they were facing. She came and warped her chosen, bringing out the worst of their psyce. Finding the core negative emotion and amplifying it. Kodachi was cruelty, she didn't believe in forgiveness so she turned cold and cruel. Kasumi was the opposite,she was a door mat, someone that everyone tended to exploit. She would just end up smiling through their treatment hiding her pain. Libidious found a way to turn her pain into a powerful weapon. Those she couldn't manipulate she outright tortured. He couldn't see poor Satsukae dealing with the rose growing on his heart. He was little more than a puppet controlled by the Dark Rose who weather she could see it or not was a slave to Libidious. Kodachi was also manipulated by pain, such to the point that she chose not to feel emotion so she could become the Dark Rose a cold emotionally distant young lady who chose to dish out pain rather than accept it. Mousse had also heard how the weapons had almost destroyed her family and wasn't going to allow that to happen to his Kodachi. Satsukae had also told him of their last resort. A plan that the Kuno family put into effect a long time ago if the enemy ever captured them or took their home. He doubted it would stop Libidious and didn't like the idea on using it on innocent ladies, especially Kodachi. He made sure that no one was watching him and opened the secret room. He looked over the contents.

**"Well this is interesting,"** the familer scratchy voice said startling him. He turned to see Akuma suddenly standing next to him.

"I suppose it would be too much to expect you to cut down on the whole popping up unexpectedly around people thing"

**"Sorry habit, One I'm probably never going to break."**

"Is there something you wanted?" Mousse asked

**"Just curious, these might actually come in handy if used correctly."**

"What do you consider correctly?" Mousse asked

**"Don't worry about it, nothing too messy."**

"If you're thinking on using them on anyone besides your sister forget it."

"**You sure we can get rid of Shampoo once and for all." **Mousses looked at Akuma like he was contemplating his suggestion.

"No Akuma, besides they're all wired into this house." The demon's expression changed, it closely resembled a disappointed child.

**"Suit yourself,"** the demon replied with a shrug. Mousse sighed not knowing how comfortable he felt with Akuma knowing about the secret in the Kuno basement.

"Don't force me in a position where I'll be forced to stop you." Mousse told him. Akuma just nodded, he considered Mousse a friend and didn't want a little thing like the accidental destruction of his ex to cause anymore friction between them. "Just try and stay out of Shampoo's way." Mousse exited and walked down the hall. He saw Shampoo sitting on a bench.

"Oh hi," Shampoo said staring at the floor.

"Hi," Mousse said just looking at her, it was just awkward. "Your friend planning on humiliating me anymore?" she asked choking back tears of bitterness. Mousse just kept silent clearly not liking what was happening. "So what's Akuma's plan?"

"He hasn't told me the details yet," Mousse lied.

"So what happens now?" Shampoo asked.

"We move on, accept things change and agree not to kill each others prospective mates."

"I think Shampoo can do that," she said with a smile; "Your friend can take

care of himself and and Nabiki,"

"Maybe, but if you want to continue your friendship with Akane hurting sister isn't the best way to go about it,"

"I still hate him," Shampoo said sulking. Mousse looked at her with quiet understanding.

"You have to decide what you want more, friends and companionship or revenge. You really are too pretty to spend your life living for others expectations." He said no more and Shampoo couldn't help but wonder when he became so contemplative.

The tension could be cut with a knife when they all rose the next morning. This was noticed by Akuma who wished his sister would just leave them alone. Akuma had a plan, he didn't find that unusual as he always had a plan. He was not the most powerful of his brood, his standing was gained through deception and wit.

Akane tried to relax as much as she could in Ranma's arms. This time however she couldn't, try as hard she might she just didn't feel safe in his arms like she used to. She didn't want to but she had doubts that they would get through this situation unscathed. Ranma and Akane sat side by side as well as Nabiki and Akuma. If anyone noticed that Ryoga and Ukyo looked like they barely slept no one said anything. Instead they ate in silence. Akuma looked at his allies, he had a plan, he always did, but if it was going to work one of them was going to have to make a huge sacrifice. He let them eat their meal before offering to tell them his plan, of course the other problem with his plan is that it required Soun's cooperation.

**"I hope everyone's enjoyed their break," **they all looked at the demon who nervously stood in front of them. **"I have a plan to deal with Libidious's minions." **This caught their attention, they all stopped eating and looked at him. **"But to make this work I'm going to have to ask one of you to make the ultimate sacrifice." **Everyone looked at everyone else at the table.

"What kind of sacrifice?"Ranma asked.

**"It would be safer to have a jusenkyo volunteer." **Akane looked at Ranma worried. **"I think a smaller animal volunteer would be better."**

"Akuma what exactly do you have planned?" Akane asked.

"He's going to blow up the house," Mousse interrupted. "He plans to lure them all here and blow them up." Everyone looked at Akuma in shock even Nabiki

**"No, no that would be stupid." **he stole a glance at Nabiki. **"Oh and wrong of course" **he corrected himself. **"There's a less messy way but I will need Soun's help."**

"Daddy, you need daddy's help?" Nabiki's question echoed everyone's skepticism.

**"If Soun doesn't coperate then eventually Libidious's minions will find us and wear us down." **He looked at Nabiki with a reassuring look on his face. **"If my plan works no one will die."**

"Not even the animal?" Ryoga asked.

**"Not you," **Akuma hissed, **"I need a warrior who can find their way around **

**the pond," **He looked uneasily at Nabiki. **"It should be Shampoo, we can set up a way to trigger the transformation, then all she has to do is lie low until we can free the pawns from big sis's control.**

"Anything to get rid of the ex," Shampoo said looking at the demon. The demon shared the glance of hatred and he looked like he was choosing his next words very carefully.

**"We need someone who can keep the enemy distracted while we place wards to keep them inside. But if we can't get them out, we need a small creature that can hide in safety, Ryoga would get lost and Mousse's feelings for Kodachi would be too distracting to him. That just leaves you." **Shampoo looked around at her friends, both Mousse and Ukyo were shaking their heads no."

Nabiki looked at the injured man lying in the bed.

"You look like you want to ask me something but you know I won't like what you ask." Soun groaned.

"Akuma needs the location of the shinto preist."

"Why?" Nabiki caught herself breathing harder than normal

"He needs componants for a spell a type of demon ward that will help him defeat his sister.

The address is in my pocket, Akuma goes alone." Nabiki was expecting this kind of reaction from him.

"Why so the preist can imprison him or destroy him himself?"

"Those are my terms." Soun said

"Your terms are going to get us all killed or worse enslaved to a horny sadistic demon dyke. Is that what you really want?"

"What I want is my daug..."

"Your daughter is happy, your daughter is old enough to make her own decisions, your daughter has been keeping us afloat with the demons help. Your daughter grew up, your other daughters are growing up. Let them!" Soun stared aat the ceiling. Nabiki went through his robe looking for the address.

"Nabiki what are you doing?"

"Guranteeing our survival, with or without your help." Soun watched as Nabiki found the address and left the room.

"Nabiki don't be a fool, get back here!" he was yelling so loud he didn't hear his daughter trying to hold back her tears.

Nabiki took a minute to compose herself before returning to the room where Akuma was discussing his plan.

**"We need to get all of them in the house before we can set the barriers, otherwise someone can tear down the wards and all of the this would be a waste of time."**

"Do you think we can get them all?" Ukyo asked. The demon seemed to ponder this question.

** "The wards will have a glamour cast on them making them hard to find. So all we have to do is lure them here and then run like hell. If it makes you feel better we all have dangerous assignments." **Akuma pulled out a list from his pocket. **"We're going on a scavenger hunt."**

TBC


End file.
